Once more, but in-character
by Links6
Summary: How will the unintentionally challenged Sasuke woo an unimpressed Naruto without becoming a complete ball of romantic mush himself? Is it possible? Chapter 1 is up


_Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or any of the other characters in the series... _

_AN: Maybe the start of a more in-character love story? or just a one-shot? who knows! _

.

.

**_Once more, but in-character!_**

.

.

"Sasuke?"

Maybe if the Dobe didn't complain so much Sasuke would actually listen.

_"Saaasssuukkkkee?"_

Maybe if the Moron would shut up once in a while, Sasuke would pay attention.

"HEY TEME!"

"WHAT?!" Sasuke finally snaps around, fists clenched and growling. But instead of meeting blue-eyes and a grin, he's staring at the horizon and an incredibly lacklustre sunrise.

"Down here," Naruto finally laments and waves his hand in the air like a beacon.

"What the hell did you do?" Sasuke snorts and waltzes over.

"I fell," comes the ever-present honest reply.

"Out of _what_, dumbass?" Sasuke finally says and crosses his arms over his chest. For a second Sasuke still expects the smartass remarks to come, but then he remembers, this is N-A-R-U-T-O… not Kakashi, Kiba, Lee, Gaara or Sakura.

"I didn't fall _out _of anything… I just…" and by now, Naruto's face is a fuchsia colour, which is only darkened more by the red sunrise. It was actually kind of cute. It made his eyes stand out more. He looks at the sunrise and finally finishes his sentence, "…. _Fell_…"

"Well, are you going to get up or waits until grass has grown all over you and Akamaru decides to mark his territory?" Sasuke lifts his eyebrow for effect. He smiles, but it's all internal, 'cause HEY, Uchiha's are notoriously aloof and emotion-less bastards… and Naruto might get the wrong idea and think they're best friends now.

"Do you always have to be such an ass?!" Naruto snaps, rubbing his bottom with a frown.

"Do you always have to be so loud?!"

"I'm not loud!"

"Case in point!" Sasuke grins –GRINS, not smiles- and extends his hand towards his teammate.

Although, whatever reason Naruto had for calling him over seems to have evaporated, and the blonde actually _huffs as_ he looks away.

"Don't be such a sore loser…" Sasuke shoves Naruto's foot with his own and extends his hand again.

"_You're the loser…_" Naruto mumbles almost incoherently as Sasuke hoists him to his feet.

It's only when Naruto's standing and he's still got his other hand clutched to his chest, that Sasuke finally notices _it. _It's purple, painfully swollen and it's got Naruto breaking out a sweat.

The blonde starts squirming the second his best friend takes his hand.

"How did you sprain your wrist falling?" Sasuke says when he finally stops examining Naruto's wrist, "Let me guess… _with skill_…".

"It's not broken," Naruto protests lowly and snatches his wrist back, cringing when it a bolt of pain strikes through his arm.

"You should see Sakura… she'll be able to heal that…" Sasuke says reluctantly, turns around and bends his knees, "Let's get going, I want to get through town before _everyone's _awake…"

"What?"

"Hop on, Dobe, Kakashi doesn't often give us a day off and I'd rather not spend it arguing with you…" Sasuke replies and motions with his hands for Naruto to move it.

"My legs are working fine, teme!" Naruto yells and holds his hand protectively to his chest and starts towards the village.

"Don't be a baby! I'd much rather carry you than listen to how far _you_ have to walk EVERY TWO FRIGGEN MINUTES!" Sasuke yells back, finally launching the Uchiha-glare. He walks until he's in front of Naruto and stands ready.

"Jerk," Naruto mumbles and slowly climbs on, trying his best not to use his sprained hand to hold on when Sasuke finally straightens up and starts towards the village, "Don't drop me!"

"Are you going to be this whiney about everything?" Sasuke sighs loudly but can't help but can't stop the slow spread of red across his cheeks.

They walk in silence for a few seconds, with Naruto now quite content with being carried before Sasuke suddenly growls and snaps, "You're not going to say some weird shit, like you _fell _for me, right?"

And that just made Naruto laugh, "If you want _that_ thenyou're going to have to try much harder, bastard!"

.

.

_Chapter 1 of...? I'm thinking a mini-series of a more in-character Sasuke taking on the challenge to woo Naruto... xD _

_ I hope you enjoyed this! _


End file.
